


Gone Fishing

by zibal_01



Series: Controlling Colby [10]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Gone Fishing

**Gone Fishing**

Colby rose early the following morning.  His fishing tackle was all ready to go, along with his tent.  Smiling happily, he showered, looking forward to his trip – and getting back to Don.

Stepping out of the shower, he towel dried his hair, before wrapping the towel around his waist.  Breakfast followed, drinking his coffee as he pulled out his clothes.  Putting his mug down, he towelled himself down.  He dressed quickly and finished his coffee.

Running through a mental checklist of what he had to do before leaving, he rinsed his mug.  His bags were by the door, waiting to be placed in his car; everything was unplugged; the windows were locked; there were no dripping taps, and he had removed all the perishable from the fridge.  He would take the garbage out when he was leaving.

After packing the car, he returned to his apartment to grab his garbage.  He glanced round, noticing his phone on the table.  Pondering his options, he decided to take it.

Grabbing his garbage, he locked his apartment and set off.

*****

Colby’s fishing trip ended before he got as far as Bakersfield.  His front left tyre blew out.  Cursing, he stopped.  As he climbed out to check the damage he noticed a car pulling up behind his. 

His abandoned car was discovered, beside the Golden State Highway, between Gorman and Lebec. 


End file.
